Carrying On
by AnimeAngel
Summary: Hi everyone! This is my next story! Warning: Relena Bashing. (I'm not a Relena Hater). Anyway, the first part is VERY SHORT because I don't know if anyone will like it. It is also kind of dramatic. PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMING IS ALLOWED! Ja ne for now!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Never did, never will.  
  
Author's Notes: NO FLAMING ALLOWED!!!!  
  
1 Carrying On  
  
A young girl collapsed onto the ground. She was wearing a torn fuku and she was hysterically crying. Her hear was messed up: one side of her head was in a meatball and the other side was down. In front of here were 8 bodies. The 8 bodies were females and they were also wearing torn fukus. There were 3 women and the rest were teenagers except for one, who was only in Middle School. Each of these bodies was covered in red.  
  
"Scouts." the girl sobbed. She took out a silver crystal and held it in her hand.  
  
"Silver Crystal, please take me somewhere far away from here," the girl thought. The crystal started glowing brightly. The girl's last thought was, "I.am.alone." Then she disappeared.  
  
  
  
Okay, this is a very short chapter because I don't know if this is good. It's kind of sad/strange in the beginning but in the later chapters, there is romance. Just this first chapter had to be dramatic. Review and ja ne for now! 


	2. A New Dimension

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Never did, never will.  
  
Okay, changing names from Eng. to Jap.  
  
Usagi = Usagi  
  
Hotaru = Hotaru  
  
Amara = Haruka  
  
Setsuna = Setsuna  
  
Michelle = Michiru  
  
Why? CAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT!  
  
1 Carrying On  
  
Five young boys were walking in park.  
  
"I can't believe the war is finally over," one boy said with blonde hair said.  
  
"I know," another boy with a braid agreed. "Hey, what's that?" the boy wondered. A cloud appeared out of nowhere. Suddenly, something fell from it.  
  
"Let's go see," another boy said.  
  
When they reached the spot, they saw a young girl with torn clothes.  
  
"I wonder if she's okay," a boy said.  
  
The girl opened her eyes. "Where am I?" she wondered out loud. She saw 5 boys.  
  
"Who are you?" one boy asked. He took out a gun and pointed it at her.  
  
"I'm.Tsukino Usagi. Who are you?" the girl said.  
  
"Tsukino's your name?"  
  
"No.Usagi is."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm Duo," the boy with the braid said, "And that's Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and the one who is pointing a gun at you is Heero."  
  
"Will you please stop pointing that gun at me?" Usagi asked. Heero put the gun away.  
  
"HHHHEEEEERRRRROOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh no," Duo said. All the boys paled. Even Wufei and Heero looked scared.  
  
"It can't be.it is! It's Relena Peacecraft!" Trowa shouted.  
  
"Umm.what the hell is wrong with you guys?" Usagi asked. She looked at what they were staring at and saw a young girl waving at them.  
  
"Are you scared of that girl?" Usagi asked, confused. "She looks pretty nice." Usagi walked over to Relena.  
  
"I feel pity for Usagi," Duo said. The others agreed.  
  
"Hello. I'm Usagi Tsukino. Who are you?" Usagi asked.  
  
Relena gave her a snotty look and said, "I am Relena Peacecraft, the Princess of the Cinq Kingdom and once I was the Queen of Earth," she said. She stared at Usagi as if expecting her to say something. "Aren't you going to say anything?"  
  
"Like what?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Like, 'I know you! You're the most famous person!' Or compliment me like I deserve," Relena said.  
  
"Wow, you were the Queen of Earth. Big deal. I'm going to be Queen of Earth," Usagi replied. "Or at least, I was going to be Queen of Earth," she thought.  
  
Relena glanced at her and said, "Whatever." Then she ran to Heero.  
  
"Heero! Are we going on a date tonight?" Relena asked.  
  
Heero glared at her. "No we are not. We are NEVER going on a date. Go to hell," he said.  
  
"I know you don't mean that," Relena said.  
  
"Leave him alone," Usagi said, feeling pity for him.  
  
Relena glared at her. "Listen you pathetic girl, I know you're jealous of me because every girl in this world is jealous of me. But you don't have to act all snotty," she said.  
  
"I'm acting snotty!" Usagi cried. She glared at Relena.  
  
"Oh. Am I interrupting a fight?" Everyone saw a woman in the air.  
  
"Oh my gosh! It can't be! Is it you.Setsuna?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yes, it is me Princess," Sailor Pluto said. She came down onto the ground and bowed to Usagi.  
  
"Umm.I think you have the wrong girl. I am the Princess," Relena said.  
  
Sailor Pluto glared at her. "You may be a Princess now but you're not the REAL princess. And you're not MY princess. She is," Sailor Pluto said, indicating Usagi.  
  
"How are you alive? Are the others.?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I don't know. I think when you left our dimension, the light from the crystal healed us somehow. And I think we were each taken to different dimensions," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"All right! What's going on?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Who are you weaklings?" Wufei asked.  
  
Sailor Pluto glared at Wufei. She raised her staff and said, "Dead Scream." Her attack missed Wufei by a couple of inches. Wufei looked shocked.  
  
"Next time I won't miss," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Fighting is bad. You can never accomplish anything with it. It only causes death." Relena began. She started a long lecture.  
  
"HELP ME! SHE'S DRIVING ME INSANE!" Duo shouted and he started running around like a maniac.  
  
  
  
Okay, that's it for now. I hope everyone enjoys it. NO FLAMING ALLOWED! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	3. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM. Never did, never will.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks SO much for the reviews everyone. I really appreciate it. THIS IS A MESSAGE FOR ALL AUTHORS: I have a web site: http://www.j168.com and I really need some fanfics. So PLEASE SUBMIT FICS TO MY SITE! I can't write enough fics for my site. Arigato, and enjoy!  
  
Okay, changing names from Eng. to Jap.  
  
Usagi = Usagi  
  
Hotaru = Hotaru  
  
Haruka = Haruka  
  
Setsuna = Setsuna  
  
Michiru = Michiru  
  
Why? CAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
1.1 Carrying On Chapter 3  
  
2  
  
3 Usagi sighed. Relena finally finished her lecture and left them alone.  
  
"Is she always like that?" she asked the G-boys after she de-transformed. She wasn't wearing torn clothes anymore. They nodded.  
  
"I feel pity for you," Usagi said.  
  
"You should," Duo said. "Especially to him," he said, gesturing to Heero.  
  
Usagi then turned to Sailor Pluto. "So you think all the Scouts are in different dimensions? How will we find them?" she asked.  
  
"We're not in different dimensions," a voice said. Then Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn appeared. (I know, it's always the Outers with Usagi in most fics. Oh well).  
  
"Outers! You're here!" Usagi said, smiling. The Outers looked grim.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"The Inners.we don't think they survived at all," Sailor Saturn said.  
  
Usagi looked down. She was sad. She tried to smile a little and then she said, "Well.at least they're in peace now. And at least you're all still here."  
  
"So let me get this straight," Wufei said. "All you weaklings are from another dimension? And this weakling here," he said, glancing at Usagi, "Is some sort of Princess? And what did she mean that she was supposed to be Queen of Earth?"  
  
The Outers looked at Usagi. They weren't sure if she was ready to reveal her past.  
  
"I'm sorry," Usagi said, sighing. "My past has a lot of.bad memories. I will tell you when the time comes. All I'll tell you now is that I fight for peace and justice."  
  
"You fight?" Trowa said, raising an eyebrow. This girl looked as weak and helpless as.Relena.  
  
Usagi sighed again. "Yes I fight. The fuku I was wearing before is my outfit. It was torn in my last battle. That's when my friends died. These girls over here are my protectors," she said. "De-transform Outers," she commanded.  
  
"But they'll."  
  
"They already know who I am. Let them know who you are," Usagi said.  
  
"Fine."  
  
All the Outers de-transformed.  
  
"Do you have a place to stay?" Quatre asked.  
  
"No. In fact, we don't even know where we are," Usagi replied.  
  
"You're on Earth near the Cinq Kingdom," Quatre said.  
  
"Oh. The Cinq Kingdom?" Usagi wondered.  
  
"It's all that remains of Crystal Tokyo. Since you weren't around for when Crystal Tokyo was supposed to happen, the people slept for an extra thousand years and then, somehow woke up," Setsuna said.  
  
"Oh," Usagi said again. "You seem to know a lot about that."  
  
"I am the Guardian of Time princess."  
  
"But.you were dead. And I thought this was a different dimension, not just a different time!"  
  
"Umm." The Guardian of Time was silent. "You'll find out soon enough."  
  
"Right."  
  
Then Usagi turned to the G-boys and bowed. "Sorry for bothering you if we did. We have to go look for a place to stay now."  
  
"You can stay at my mansion. I have enough rooms," Quatre said.  
  
"We're all staying there," Duo said.  
  
"Well." Haruka said.  
  
"Okay," Usagi answered.  
  
"Great. Follow me," Quatre said.  
  
"How do you know we can trust them?" Michiru asked.  
  
"I just do. I don't know why but I have a feeling they are really trust worthy," Usagi said and then they followed the G-boys.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thanks so much for giving us rooms here," Hotaru said.  
  
"You're welcome," Quatre replied.  
  
"MAXWELL! I TOLD YOU ALREADY! DON'T CALL ME WU-KUN!" Wufei shouted and he chased Duo around the room with a sword.  
  
"Oh lord," Usagi said. She closed her eyes and started to glow. Suddenly, Wufei's sword disappeared and they both stopped running.  
  
"I can't move!" Wufei said.  
  
"If you stop chasing Duo and Duo, you stop bothering Wufei, I'll let you go," Usagi said.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Usagi stopped glowing and the two could move again. Wufei also got his sword back.  
  
"That was amazing! How'd you do that?" Quatre asked.  
  
Usagi smiled a little. "Also a secret from my past. But that's how I fought against evil." Then she glanced at Heero. "Does he ever talk?" she asked.  
  
"Hardly," Trowa said.  
  
"So.what do you guys do for a living?" Usagi asked.  
  
The G-boys looked at each other.  
  
"That's a secret from our past," Trowa said.  
  
"Okay. I understand," Usagi said. She glanced at the Outers. Haruka was glaring at everyone, Hotaru was concentrating on something, Setsuna was looking around the room, and Michiru was humming to herself.  
  
'Great. This is going to be really fun.yeah right,' Usagi thought and she sighed. 


	4. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM. Never did, never will.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Okay, changing names from Eng. to Jap.  
  
Serena = Usagi  
  
Hotaru = Hotaru  
  
Amara = Haruka  
  
Trista = Setsuna  
  
Michelle = Michiru  
  
Why? CAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT!  
  
Carrying On  
  
By AnimeAngel  
  
Chapter 4: Jealousy  
  
Usagi went up to the room she was staying in. She closed the door and sat on the bed. She looked out the window.  
  
This makes me think of home. I always used to sit by my window and look at the stars. Suddenly, she felt someone else's presence in the room. She knew who it was.  
  
"Hello Heero."  
  
Heero had a look of shock on his face. He put down his gun. How did she know I was here? She never had special training. But he quickly hid that look.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?"  
  
"I could sense your presence." Usagi then got up and left the room.  
  
She could be an enemy. I should probably eliminate her right away, Heero thought. But even though he thought that, his heart was against it.  
  
**********  
  
*Ding* *Dong*  
  
"Who could it be?" Quatre opened the door. There stood Relena.  
  
"Hello Quatre." She let herself in.  
  
"HEERO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Relena began searching all the rooms. That's when Usagi came down.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" Relena asked.  
  
"I'm staying at Quatre's. Why?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I want you to stay away from my Heero!"  
  
"Why should I listen to you?"  
  
Relena growled. She raised her fist and tried to punch Usagi.  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
Usagi smiled at Relena. "I'm not afraid of you."  
  
Suddenly, Relena's fist stopped.  
  
"I can't move!" Relena started to cry.  
  
"You better leave me alone. Or I will show you my true self. Oh, and one more thing. You are not the destined princess so don't you go around bragging." Usagi waved her hand and then Relena could move again.  
  
"You.bitch! How dare you talk to me like that! I am the destined princess! I am the most wonderful, most beautiful, and most important person in the world!" Relena tried to slap Usagi. Usagi grabbed her hand and stopped it.  
  
"No you aren't. I would show you my true self to prove you're wrong, but I'm not that type of person." Usagi started to glow and Relena disappeared.  
  
"You go Usagi! I knew she was going to be very helpful!" Duo said.  
  
Usagi smiled. She glanced at Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, and Haruka. They all had the same looks that said, "How'd you do that?"  
  
"I don't know." Usagi sighed. That girl is not going to leave me alone.  
  
**********  
  
Usagi yawned as she got out of bed.  
  
"Princess?" Setsuna walked into the room.  
  
"Hi Setsuna," Usagi said.  
  
"There's a meeting today. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. Let's go."  
  
"Okay." After Setsuna left, Usagi got dressed. She walked downstairs where everyone was just sitting around.  
  
"Good morning princess.I mean Usagi." Haruka smiled at Usagi.  
  
"Good morning everyone!" Usagi chirped cheerfully.  
  
"Weak woman," Wufei muttered under his breath. That gave him a glare from Haruka, Hotaru, and Usagi. Setsuna and Michiru tried not to do anything about it.  
  
"How dare you call us weak? We're not weak! Especially not our princess.I mean Usagi!" Haruka shouted.  
  
"Weak, weak, WEAK!" Wufei taunted.  
  
Haruka's face became red from anger and she started chasing Wufei.  
  
"Haruka! Stop doing that!" Michiru shouted.  
  
"Shut up, you idiot!" Wufei shouted back.  
  
Then, Michiru got annoyed and she started to chase Wufei as well. After insulting ever girl in the room, Haruka, then Michiru, then Hotaru, then Usagi were chasing Wufei, and then even Setsuna joined.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Wufei's being chased by 5 girls. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Duo laughed.  
  
"SHUT UP!" the girls shouted. Duo whimpered.  
  
"Damn.they're scary when they're mad," Duo said. The others just watched in amusement.  
  
Finally, Usagi stopped and used her powers to freeze everyone. Then, she unfroze everyone but Wufei.  
  
"Since you insulted us so much," Usagi said, grinning evilly, "We have to make you pay. Even as Pretty Soldiers of Love and Justice, we still have our dark sides. He he." She took out her disguise pen. "Disguise power! Turn Wufei into a girl!"  
  
"INJUSTICE! I'M A GIRL! AAAHHH!" Wufei started running around like mad, crashing into everything.  
  
"Wufei? Wufei? WUFEI!" Usagi shouted. Wufei stopped running. There was fire in his eyes.  
  
"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Wufei shouted and he grabbed Usagi by the neck and started choking her.  
  
"IDIOT! I CAN TURN YOU BACK!" Usagi shouted.  
  
"Oh." Wufei put Usagi down and folded his arms. "Do it."  
  
Usagi finally turned him back and then, all peace was restored. That is, until.  
  
*Ding* *Dong*  
  
Quatre opened the door and again, there was Relena.  
  
"HEERO! THERE YOU ARE!" she quickly latched herself onto Heero. A look of disgust came onto his face and he tried to shake off the pacifist princess.  
  
"Relena, you idiot. Let go!" Heero tried to shake her off again but she had him in a death lock.  
  
"Heero, why are you being so mean to me?" Relena asked. Then, she noticed Usagi.  
  
"It's her, isn't it? She's the reason you're being me to me!" Relena said, glaring at Usagi.  
  
"You stupid woman, Yuy's always hated you," Wufei said.  
  
Relena glared at Usagi even more. "They were my friends before you came along!"  
  
Duo choked. "You're friends? You're a stalker! We only tolerate you because we have to! We've told you this.what, maybe 600 times?"  
  
"I will find out what you did to them!" she shouted to Usagi and then, she spat on Usagi. "Disgusting piece of garbage!" She slapped Usagi 4 times and punched her. She pulled her hair as well. Usagi was in a state of shock and didn't do anything to prevent it. Then she stormed out.  
  
Everyone was shocked.  
  
"Oh god.that b-witch!" Haruka shouted, noticing the look Michiru was giving her.  
  
"I can't believe it." Usagi was slightly shaking. "No one's.ever hated me like that before." She never felt such great hate, especially at her. Not even any monster had hate like that to her. "Not even Beryl or Wiseman or anyone."  
  
"Usagi, don't give about what Relena said. I mean, she's Relena for goodness sakes!" Duo said, trying to cheer her up.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "I can't just not care. I mean.I feel bad now."  
  
"Princess," Setsuna said, putting a hand on Usagi's shoulder, "You shouldn't care about what Relena says. You are a better person than her. She only said that because she knows that everyone likes you and she got jealous."  
  
Usagi smiled a little. "I guess you're right. Relena is a bitch."  
  
Haruka looked at Michiru and Setsuna expectantly. They didn't do anything.  
  
"Why is that every time I curse, I get yelled at, scolded, or given a long lecture but nothing happens to her?" Haruka said jokingly.  
  
Usagi smiled. I'm so lucky to have such good friends.  
  
**********  
  
Relena stormed around the whole city. "It isn't fair! What does she have that I don't? I'm 10 times better than she'll ever be!"  
  
"Look at the girl."  
  
"Isn't that Relena Peacecraft?"  
  
Relena smiled. Humph, and I'm much more popular! All the people like me.  
  
"I always knew she was nutty, but now I think she's scary too."  
  
"I always thought she was scary-looking."  
  
"To think she used to be the Queen of Earth. What were we thinking?"  
  
Relena felt herself getting angrier and angrier. How dare they! she thought.  
  
"Hey look at that babe there! If it weren't for all those guys around her, I'd go over there and introduce myself."  
  
Relena turned around. She saw Usagi and the Gundam Pilots. She was chatting and laughing. She felt herself getting even angrier, especially when she saw Heero give a hint of a smile. He never smiled around me! How dare he! No, it isn't his fault.it's that girl's fault! She's making them and all the people against me. I must kill her!  
  
"Damn it!" Relena stormed over to Usagi. "Listen you!" she shouted. "Stay away from them, especially MY HEERO!"  
  
"Relena, you have no right in saying who we can be friends with."  
  
Relena smiled at Quatre. "Don't worry, I'll save you from her."  
  
"How thick-headed are you!?!?!? LEAVE US ALONE!"  
  
"Poor Duo," Relena said. "She's really got you fooled."  
  
Duo resisted the urge to punch her. "Let me at her, let me at her," he mumbled under his breath.  
  
"See," Relena said, turning to Usagi. "Duo agrees with me."  
  
"You stupid." Duo practically exploded.  
  
Usagi looked at Relena with a calm expression. "Whatever Relena. I have no idea what you're say jealous of me but anyway, please shut up and if you think you're such a great princess, why don't you act like one? Hmm?"  
  
With that, she and the Gundam Pilots left an open-mouthed Relena.  
  
How dare she talk to me like that? And Heero.why did he say anything? It can't be that he doesn't love me.can it?  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Finally got this out. Probably stinks. -_-;; I almost feel bad for Relena. I'm not a hater but.whatever! Anywayz, READ AND REVIEW! 


End file.
